


follow the shadow

by kinoface



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Guilty Pleasures, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Top Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Hongbin try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	follow the shadow

**Author's Note:**

> HI, VIXX FANDOM. SORRY. Here are the beginnings of some ideas I've been wanting to write down for a while. Will this be a series? Will I write more?? Who can say??? Writing is a mystery~~
> 
> (Wasn't certain how to tag this but did my best, so if you think I should add/change anything, let me know.)
> 
> (REALLY VERY SORRY.)

The others have gone out to find food, so Leo and Hongbin are enjoying the rare few moments of alone time. Leo is seated on the couch, still fully clothed with his jeans open and legs spread wide so that Hongbin can fit between them. Hongbin has been sucking him off for what seems like twenty minutes now, but he doesn't feel particularly close to coming; Hongbin is getting a little fidgety, Leo can tell, and that makes him feel fidgety too, nervous like he should be better at this but can't quite get himself into the right state of mind for it.

Leo doesn't know if he's _ever_ been in the right state of mind for this.

His head is tilted back against the cushion, but he looks down when he feels Hongbin start to pull away. Hongbin rests his hands on Leo's knees and pushes back to sit on his haunches, looking up at Leo with calm eyes. It's dark in the room with only a lamp turned on, but Leo can see that Hongbin's mouth is wet. When Hongbin speaks, his voice is quiet in the silence of the room. "What can I do for you?"

Leo swallows, unsure. He starts, "I want," but then stops and leans forward like he's going to stand up. Hongbin has to anchor him with his arms thrown across Leo's thighs to keep him from turning away.

"What do you want?" he asks again. He must be used to chasing after Leo by now -- they all are, they have to be when Leo is always so slow to speak, always so careful not to let the wrong words come spilling out -- always so careful. Hongbin slides his arms down Leo's thighs to rest his hands once again on Leo's knees. "It's okay. Tell me."

Leo tilts his head back again and brings his hands up to hide his face even though he's certain Hongbin can't see him from this angle. He mutters into his palms, "It's not... nice."

Hongbin says, "I trust you." The tone of his voice is almost incredulous, like he's saying _What's the worst that could happen?_ , but Hongbin is sincere in everything he does, and Leo trusts him too.

Leo lowers his arms back down and breathes in, then out, and then he says, "Can I pull your hair?" He feels warm and knows his cheeks must be glowing.

Hongbin just says, "Okay."

Another breath, in and out. "How hard?"

"As hard as you want."

That response could be coming from a place of shared interest, but Leo suspects the more likely explanation is that Hongbin is underestimating just how far he's willing to go. He can't bring himself to ask. When he doesn't say anything else, Hongbin scoots closer and leans down once again to put his mouth on Leo.

Leo had gone soft as they were talking, but when he reaches out hesitantly, and Hongbin takes his hands and pulls them the rest of the way, placing them firmly on top of his own head, Leo's dick twitches back to attention. He's fully hard again within seconds, prompting a pleased noise from Hongbin that has Leo's toes curling in his socks.

At first, he only allows himself to glide his fingers through Hongbin's hair, appreciating how silky it is without product in it. Gradually, as Hongbin continues working his mouth along Leo's cock, getting it wet again, Leo grows more bold. He tugs on Hongbin's hair with one hand; when Hongbin doesn't seem bothered, he tugs a little harder. He gets a fistful of hair in one hand and moves his other hand farther down, to the back of Hongbin's neck. All Hongbin does is move a little closer -- take a little more into his mouth.

As if he's been given permission, Leo leans back and lets his mind wander. He drifts into a scenario he's imagined so many times before, when he was by himself, but right now it feels okay to be thinking about it when Hongbin is here with him like this. This time, when he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend it's real: his hands buried in Hongbin's hair, forcing Hongbin's mouth down onto his cock, making him gag on it --

But, of course, it's not real. Hongbin's hands shift up from Leo's knees to his thighs, where one of them stays as the other travels upward to touch what his mouth can't reach. Leo gasps out, "Don't --" and chokes the rest back, ashamed.

Startled, Hongbin begins to pull away, but he can only go so far with Leo's hand still firm on the back of his neck. Leo looks down and sees the way that Hongbin's cheeks are flushed, the way Leo's hands have left his hair a mess, and the way his mouth is dark and wet around Leo's dick. His eyes are open wide as he gazes up at Leo, his expression as earnest as ever even now with a cock in his mouth; Hongbin looking up at him like that, combined with the sight of his own hands gripped tight in Hongbin's hair, makes Leo feel tingly and hot all over. He groans and cants his hips up, satisfied when Hongbin just opens his mouth wider to take more in.

Leo drops his head back against the couch, feeling simultaneously weak and like he can't possibly let go. "Don't -- don't use your hands."

Immediately, Hongbin's hands dart away. Leo half expects them to settle somewhere lower, his calves or his ankles, but he doesn't feel them again after that. Instead, Hongbin takes a careful breath through his nose and then slides down until he's back where he was earlier, moving his tongue teasingly against the underside of Leo's cock the whole time. His jaw must be aching at this point but he doesn't complain, just makes a little questioning noise, as if he's asking, _Is this good?_

Leo breathes out in a huff, unable to stop his fingers clenching tight in Hongbin's hair. He rasps, "Yeah -- yeah, like that," and can't quite hold back a ragged moan when Hongbin hums in affirmation and goes back to working Leo over with just his mouth.

Leo lets his eyes drift closed once again. He gives another tug, harsher than before, and focuses on the noise Hongbin makes, on the smooth feel of Hongbin's hair and the wet slide of his mouth. He can picture it more fully now, that scenario of his: it's dark and no one else is around and Hongbin is on his knees, unable to use his hands because his wrists have been tied behind his back. He wouldn't be able to stand because his ankles and knees would be tied as well. Maybe he'd be struggling a bit as Leo held him in place by his hair, by the scruff of his neck. Maybe his eyelashes would be wet.

He doesn't realize he's thrusting up until he hears Hongbin sputter. Hongbin jerks back but not away, keeps his mouth on Leo and still doesn't use his hands, and what's what finally tips Leo over the edge. When he comes, with his fists in Hongbin's hair and his hips pressed up to meet as much of Hongbin's mouth as Hongbin will allow him, Hongbin takes it all without spilling a drop. He waits until Leo's hands go slack before he pulls off and swallows, already reaching for the water bottle they'd set aside earlier. As Hongbin drinks, Leo exhales and throws his forearm over his eyes, still reeling, but he doesn't miss the way Hongbin licks his lips as he screws the cap back on or the way he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

Hongbin moves up to sit next to him on the couch, all dimpled and bright-eyed as he waits for Leo to catch his breath. There's an odd, uneasy feeling settling in the pit of Leo's stomach, but he ignores it for now so that he can tug Hongbin closer and get a hand down past the waistband of his sweats and focus instead on the way Hongbin clings to his shoulders and gasps "Ah, Taekwoon-hyung" in his ear over and over. They'd set aside some tissues as well, so when Hongbin is close, Leo slows his hand and reaches over to grab a few; if Hongbin notices that Leo is moving a little more slowly than necessary so that he can hear more of the airy, uneven way Hongbin is breathing, well, Hongbin doesn't say anything about it. He just curls his arm around Leo's shoulders when Leo gets settled again and gasps against Leo's neck as he comes.

Afterwards, Hongbin is boneless and giggly. He flops against Leo's side and tries to reach for his hand, but Leo busies himself with collecting more tissues to clean them up, with tucking himself back into his briefs and zipping up his jeans. He gets up to flush the tissues, to wash his hands, and on the way back he considers going to his room -- that uneasy feeling is back, and he's starting to feel like he just wants to sink into a hole and stay there for a while -- but Hongbin is still waiting for him on the couch, and he doesn't want to be that much of a dick. He can't be a monster in his fantasies and then act like one in real life too.

He comes back and sits all the way on the far end of the couch, but Hongbin sidles up to him, quiet but alert. It's too much to look into Hongbin's eyes, so he looks off to the side instead, at a nondescript spot somewhere behind Hongbin's shoulder. In the corner of his eye, he can see that Hongbin's mouth, still red and puffy, isn't smiling anymore.

Hongbin says, "Taekwoon, you're shaking."

Leo's gaze snaps up to Hongbin, then back down. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" When Leo says nothing, Hongbin offers, "I liked it."

Leo's fists clench in his lap. He stutters, "You -- really?"

"Mm." Hongbin leans further into Leo's space, noses up against his jawline. "Let's try it again next time."

Leo can't find any words that seem appropriate, so he just nods. Hongbin slides his hand into Leo's, going slow like he's giving him a chance to move away, but Leo accepts, grasping gently onto Hongbin's fingers. This close, he can feel now the way his own fingers are trembling.

Hongbin squeezes his hand and asks, "Are you cold?"

He hadn't realized, but he is, a little. Hongbin gets up and returns with a blanket that he drapes over Leo, and Leo doesn't complain or try to shy away when Hongbin tucks himself underneath it and up against Leo's side. Leo whispers, "They'll be back soon," and Hongbin just gives a quiet "Mmhmm" and snuggles closer, his hand sneaking once again towards Leo's.

In the quiet darkness, Leo begins to fret. He thinks about waiting until Hongbin's breathing evens out and then sneaking off to be alone. He thinks about leaving, maybe taking a walk, just for an hour or two. But in the end, he can't bring himself to pull away. It feels good here -- comfortable. Before he even realizes what's happening, he finds himself drifting off, soothed by the way Hongbin sighs every now and then as he naps. He falls asleep and stays there, Hongbin curled neatly against his side, until the others come home and wake them up for dinner.


End file.
